The Cristallium Order
by angelalexandra
Summary: Sequel to 'Treasure Keepers' When the Witches of Traldayor were defeated, peace was assured and the treasures were rightfully returned. But a new evil has emerged and the Winx's new Cosmix powers are not enough...they need the Princesses of the Christallium Order. For this mission, they cannot only rely on their powers, they need to rely on Bloom and her knowledge of Earth.
1. Prologue

**Hi all you Winx Fans! I know that it has been a while since I have published a winx story but the latest seasons haven't exactly inspired me at all. I however have been reading a brand new novel series that has inspired me to write this story.**

**I would like to send out a huge thank you to everyone who has submitted OC's to this story. It was a tough call but I would like to give a shout out to Butterfly Crown, The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky and Demonfox25 for their winning OC's and for allowing me to alter them just a little.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club and its characters or the OC's submitted for this story**

**If anyone out there is someone or knows someone who is fantastic at DeviantART and can create some amazing computer OC characters for Winx Club, I would love to work with you to create an original title page/cover page for this story.**

**So everyone sit back and I hope that you all enjoy this story :) Please R/R but respectfully no hate please.**

_'__Sons and Daughters of the Cristallium Sector, I stand before you not as the King of Exarius, but as an equal, as a fellow brother of this great part of space to stand next to you and fight the good fight. Today does not mark the day where children of Exarius, Anora, and Donar-Corentin come together in the name of peace, but where the courage of people rises and we forge unbreakable bonds of fellowship. We shall remember this day as the one where we became one strong united front and defended what is rightfully ours. A great evil threatens our way of life and it is by the evil of our own making. It is only us that must bear the weight of stopping this evil, and it is only us that shall prevail. Today is not our day to lose our freedom. Our Princesses may be gone but our strength and courage to fight in their name shall not be lost! This is our day and it shall not be our last!' _

_An excerpt from King Rayon's speech, the Cristallium War, 1995_

It was a war unlike any other that had plagued the magical dimension. They came without warning and their destruction was almost immediate. No one knew who they were and their stay was not short. Children had no time to run for cover, not even to hide under their bed covers. Men and women in the streets ran for panic but were soon overcome with darkness. They plagued the Cristallium Sector in their quest for power and revenge, causing havoc and mayhem to when the citizens were most vulnerable...at night.

When the sun went down each day, the howls and screeches of their army would echo through the air, almost like taunting them of their inevitable arrival. One by one innocent citizens would be taken from the streets if wandering out after dark, never to be heard from again. By day break the havoc and destruction was noticeable by the large footprints in the mud and snow and the painful cries of loved ones who were left behind.

No one knew where they came from and no one knew where they went during sunlight but they appeared at the same time every night, their mayhem increasing in strength with each passing day. The three kings of the Cristallium Sector watched helplessly as their kingdoms were ravaged by evil knowing full well that soon the worst was yet to come. The only clue about this unknown evil that they had was that they used their enemy's weakness against them and they appeared from a wormhole that orbited the sector's parameter.

After almost a year of torment, one King decided that he shall not let his kingdom be overrun by evil anymore. He ventured out alone at night, luring a creature to him. When he could hear the screeches of his enemy approach him, he remained still. He stayed that way until he could almost feel the slicing of the air by the creature's sharp and lethal talons before he spun and threw a sun potion on the ground, brightening up the town square and blinding the creature before drawing his blade and putting him to an end.

It was the first sign of freedom and peace seen in any of the three planets in a year. On closer inspection of the creature, the King knew exactly what he was up against and knew that he was the cause of it. It was his failure and ignorance that led to the danger and mayhem of the three planets. This evil that preyed upon the innocent was only henchmen, the followers of the true evil that fell upon the great sector. This evil was mad and power hungry and only desired one thing: the power of the Cristallium Order. Only women of the three royal families carried this sacred power and it was the royal blood line that had the power to defeat this evil. But they were not ready; no one was ready for the challenge and no one was prepared with another plan. They needed time to prepare and time was not something that was on their side.

The three kings met up in secret after the King's great discovery. It was believed that if evil was after power then they would leave if the Cristallium sector had none. From that day on it was decided that the great and ancient power of each planet would be taken and sent somewhere that it would never be found; a place that would keep them safe until they were ready to accept the challenge. The next day, each baby girl of the three kingdoms were gently taken from their nurseries and delivered to the King's most trusted knight. He took the three baby girls and left them somewhere that he knew would be safe from any danger. Only he knew exactly where to find them when the time came.

The royal families watched helplessly as their only daughters were taken away from their places of birth, knowing full well that it was the best for their safety and the safety of their planets. It was unknown when they would return or even if they would return at all but until that time came, the planets of the Cristallium Sector planned one final battle in the name of the Princesses and pushed the forces of evil back into the dark depths of space.

After that fateful day, that evil was never heard from again. The Kings all theorised that since there was no power left in the sector, evil had left on the hunt for it, but King Rayon knew better. He knew that they were just lurking in the darkness of space watching them carefully for any hint of power. For this reason alone all magic in the Cristallium Sector was banished and anyone practicing it would be severely punished. The citizens of the sector knew the reason behind this but a life without magic was a life where they had to hide themselves and live a lie. They just hoped that soon the princesses would return and bring back life and magic into their kingdoms and stop the evil once and for all.


	2. Time Moves On

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story! It really means a lot.**

**I am sorry that it has taken some time to update this chapter but I have been busy since work. **

**I would also like to give a massive shout out to HikariNoMiko18 who has agreed to help make a title cover for this story :)**

**I hope that you all like it! Please read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club and its characters or the OC's in this story except the King's and Queen's**

* * *

><p><em>In every life you get one chance: one chance to live your dreams, one chance to find that special someone, one chance to make it all count. But what happens to those of us that miss it? Will they be able to redeem that chance and perhaps find some way of having a perfect life? Can you still have a life if you miss your fate?<em>

_Now I know what you might be thinking: you are probably thinking that fate does not exist or that we chose our own path to follow, but is there the possibility that you think that because you yourself have not experienced fate? Haven't you heard the saying 'don't tempt fate'? I know I have. I used to believe that all of that nonsense was for poor saps that sit around and wait for something good to happen to them and they did nothing for themselves That however changed when I met some interesting people who I never once thought would be able to change my life. But they did, fate brought them to me and I was able to find myself and the chance to have the perfect life._

_Where does it start, you may ask? Well...that is a bit of a long story...one that I am more than happy to tell. Now how did my ancient history teacher begin every tale? Oh that's it...it all began a few weeks ago..._

"Good morning city of Magix! This is Tracy Mims live from the Alfea School for Fairies. It's the start of a new school year and I am here today to watch as the courageous and famous alumni of Alfea take the stage to welcome in the new and aspiring fairies."

Tracy Mims stood in front of the camera with Alfea in the background. She turned around to face the stage set up in the middle of the quad and watched as Mrs Faragonda concluded her speech.

"So let's try to make this an excellent year for all," Faragonda concluded with a smile. "Now, to welcome you all to the school here are the Winx."

All of the young girls in the audience started screaming and clapping for joy. Faragonda waited on the stage for the girls to walk out but after a minute, the applause started dying down and no one walked on the stage. Faragonda stood confused for a moment before turning her attention to Griselda.

"Typical of those girls, no respect for obligations or commitments," Griselda said with an eye roll. "Three years on and they still are tardy."

"Oh Griselda," Faragonda said with a small smile. "I am sure that they are on their way as we speak."

"I told you to get back!" Stella yelled.

The Winx were on a planet called Shaigan where they received a distress call that a group of ogres were running a mock in the city streets. Stella stood before one of the large male ogres and growled in annoyance at it. The ogre laughed at the little blonde girl ordering him around which made Stella quite angry.

"Solar Flare!" Stella yelled and she shot a bolt of sunlight at the ogre and sent it flying into the wall of a building.

"Stella," Flora said annoyed, flying up behind her. "We are supposed to be talking to these creatures, not harming them."

Stella sighed in annoyance and blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. She knew that being a guardian fairy would be tough work but she didn't realise that sometimes she would have to accept missions that were borderline ridiculous. This was one of those times.

"What was I supposed to do? He was mocking me and ignoring my orders," Stella defended. "I am a guardian fairy, a Cosmix guardian fairy I might add and the Princess of Solaria. I should get a little respect around here."

"Respect this!"

Stella and Flora looked up to find the ogre that Stella hit pick up a car and then threw it their way. The two girls screamed and started flying away.

"This is why we should always negotiate!" Flora cried as they flew.

"Bad ogre, stop, sit!" Stella ordered. "STOP!"

Bloom and Tecna stood before the alpha male of the ogre group smiling as they were having more luck than Stella and Flora were. Whoever said that ogres could not understand the act of subtlety or respect was probably self-important.

"So you see, Mr Ogre, Sir," Blood said kindly. "The people of Shaigan don't mind you wondering the streets and living here, they just don't appreciate the mess and damage that you and your family are causing. They are willing to arrange a meeting so that you all can co-exist peacefully."

The ogre looked at them as he thought about what they were saying.

"Well I can help the adults but I have no control over what the children do," the ogre replied.

The sound of a loud crash caught Tecna's attention and she turned to notice Stella and Flora's predicament. Stella and Flora were crouching on the concrete pavement as a, she assumed, young ogre was throwing cars at the brick wall behind them.

"And is that one of your children now?" Tecna questioned.

The ogre looked up and chuckled to himself quietly. "That's little Franky. He is one of those kids that always throws a tantrum when he doesn't get his way."

"Sounds like someone else we know," Bloom joked quietly.

"Hasn't anyone told you to respect your elders?" Stella shrieked in the background. "You will obey me!"

Tecna rolled her eyes and ignored the yelling behind her. "Well could you kindly ask him not to throw cars in the streets or at people?" she replied.

"I guess we could work out an arrangement," the ogre replied.

Bloom smiled at the ogre and began talking about arrangements that the city has allowed for the ogres while Tecna started to receive a call. She excused herself and walked away to answer it.

"Hello, this is Tecna," she answered.

_"__Tecna, this is Griselda, you and the girls are late for the new school year ceremony."_

"Oh Griselda, we are so sorry. I promise we did not forget. Stella was supposed to contact you. There was an emergency done in Shaigan that we had to respond to."

_"__Well we did not get word and Faragonda stood on stage waiting for you girls to arrive and you never showed."_

Tecna sighed to herself. It probably was not the wisest decision she made to not check that a courtesy phone call was made but she couldn't help that right now. Tecna stood by herself as she listened calmly to Griselda's rant about respect and responsibility. They were the Winx, surely they had more real world experience regarding the acts of responsibility more than their old professor did. Without her knowing, behind her the child ogre was still throwing a tantrum as Stella, Flora, and now Musa and Layla, were all trying to calm him down. They started chasing after him when he started going after more cars and lamp posts. Then they started flying the opposite direction when he started throwing at them in their direction. It would have been laughable watching the four girls fly back and forth behind Tecna if she weren't being lectured by her ex-teacher.

"Stella, you forgot to contact Faragonda!" Tecna yelled.

"I am a little busy here, Tecna!" Stella yelled back, flying away from Franky for the third time.

"Look, Griselda, we are really sorry and we promise to make it up to you and Mrs Faragonda but right now I am really busy and I need to go."

_"__Tecna!"_

Tecna hung up the phone before Griselda could yell at her even more. She stood there for a moment collecting her thoughts and trying to get Griselda's annoyed voice out of her head when suddenly Musa came flying out of nowhere and crashed into her.

"Musa!" Tecna yelled.

"The ogre does not like parenting," Musa replied, panting.

* * *

><p>After another hour of negotiating and trying to control someone else's kids, Flora arrived back in Linphea tired and covered with a few bruises. Still in her Cosmix form, she flew throughout the town, wavering to the citizens that greeted her until she arrived at the gates of the royal palace.<p>

"Your Highness," the two guards saluted her once she arrived.

Flora gently smiled at them before flying through the gates and heading directly for the palace. It had been a year since she was reunited with her grandparents, and more importantly her long lost father, but she was still not used to the attention of being royalty. Sure people still treated her like the Flora that they all knew and love but then there were times that people treated her formally and it was kind and respectful but she missed the old interactions that she once had with some friends from the town. She had a nagging thought that lingered at the back of her mind that made her think that sometimes people were too nice to her just because she was the Princess. Not everyone could be that nice and she surely suspected that some of them might not have the noblest intention towards their kindness as well.

The large doors to the palace opened and she walked inside, transforming out of her Cosmix. She sighed with relief when she finally arrived home but it was short lived when her sister Rose started running towards her.

"Flora!"

Flora gasped to herself when Rose threw herself at her for a hug. She had to ignore the slight pain that she felt when Rose accidently bashed into a few of her bruises.

"How was the mission?" Rose asked.

"It was fine, more of a negotiation than a mission if you ask me," Flora answered. "Where are Mum and Dad?"

"They are out having a picnic today. They needed some time away from the palace for a while."

Flora nodded her head in understanding. To her it was strange to be reconciled with a long lost father, but she couldn't imagine how her mum had felt when it was her long lost love. Flora couldn't bear the thought of losing Helia and thinking he was dead for so many years then have him turn up alive. It didn't take her mother long to rediscover the love and chemistry that was still there between the two. A few months after the family was back together, Lily and Dimetri were married in the palace gardens. It was a beautiful garden wedding, a small one at that considering only Flora's friends and some members of royalty were invited, among those were King Radius. No one in the kingdom really cared that Lily had disappeared for many years to turn up with two heirs to the throne. In fact they were more excited to have Lily back and two more Princesses than the scandal that followed their return.

Like Flora's grandfather promised, he actually did not care that Dimetri was not of royal blood after all. He was just happy to have his daughter back and that she was happy. Her grandparents still have control over the throne as Lily was not ready to take up her royal duties again so soon, especially when she and Dimetri had a lot of catching up to do. That was fine by Flora as she was not ready to be crowned princess just yet. She was still happy being Lady Flora, Guardian of Linphea and keeper of the Cosmix treasure.

Flora and Rose walked throughout the palace until they arrived in the great hall and walked in to find her grandparents sitting on their thrones, her grandfather talking to one of his advisors. Their presence in the room caused the conversation to stop.

"Flora, darling," Katherine exclaimed happily, walking over to her granddaughters. "You're back so soon. How was the mission?"

"It was alright, grandma," Flora replied. "Just an ogre infraction, nothing major."

"When will you do something fun?" Rose pouted.

Katherine laughed at her younger grandchild. "My little Rose," she said picking up Rose and holding her. "I am sure you don't want your sister to be in any danger do you?"

"No, I guess not," Rose replied.

"What is grandfather up to?" Flora asked.

"Oh that? Just working out some logistics with the Knights."

"Shouldn't father be present for this?" Flora asked.

Katherine smiled. "Phillip is organising logistics of your father juggling his future duties as Crown Prince as well as still being the head of the knights."

Flora smiled at her grandmother. "I'm glad that he will still have his old 'job'."

Katherine and Rose laughed. "I am too. Adeline – I mean Lily and Dimetri make a wonderful couple. I only wish that I was able to see it when she was a young lady."

"Well, maybe you can see it with me," Flora said.

"I am looking forward to meeting this Helia that you keep talking so much about."

"He is great, grandma!" Rose said. "He is so kind, polite, and poetic, just like Flora. They met in Sophomore year. He reminds me a lot like Father."

"Please don't say that," Flora cringed.

This caused Katherine to laugh.

"I promise that you will meet him soon, Grandma," Flora continued. "I will bring him here when things within the palace and the life of a guardian calm down."

"I understand, Flora, darling. Whenever he visits, he will be welcomed with open arms."

Flora could not do anything but smile at her grandmother. Flora was more than happy to bring anyone to the palace at any old time. In fact, things in her life were not quite as hectic as she was expecting when her mother returned to her old life. Flora had already adjusted to her life as a guardian and her new room but she didn't want to tell her grandmother that the real reason why she hadn't brought Helia to meet her grandparents was because she was afraid that Helia would treat her differently. Everyone else in her life had started treating her differently and she did not want Helia to start either. He may have said to her that he did not care whether she was royalty or not, or that she was a guardian fairy but there was a part of her that may feel insecure around her new royal blood. Would he be able to handle was a dramatic change in lifestyle? Would he accept her new family or would the pressure of being part of royalty and a highly publicised life be too much to handle? It was like dating a famous actress twice fold. Flora couldn't bare the thought of losing Helia and watching him leave her life.

There also might be the slight fear that Helia and her long lost father might not get along either. She was just beginning to remember and forge a better relationship with her father. Could she also handle a negative confrontation between her boyfriend that had been there for her in tough times and a father that she had been dreaming to return since she was a child?

Without another word said, Flora smiled and left Rose and her grandmother alone as she made her way back to her room further into the palace to freshen up. One way or another Flora knew that she couldn't hide Helia forever.

* * *

><p>Tecna returned to Zenith desperately tired and mentally drained. It had taken a while but eventually she came to an agreement with both parties and she could finally returned home. Once the battle part was over, only Bloom, Tecna and Layla remained behind to arrange matters at the meeting.<p>

Tecna arrived at a large home on the outskirts of the city where she could live a peaceful life without the major hustle and bustle of the city but also a place that is not too far from the council. Tecna opened the door and closed it with a loud sigh. Before she could even sit down, a voice echoed through the house.

"Tecna!" the voice called.

Tecna sighed again to herself but forced a smile when the owner of the voice walked through to the living room.

"I have been waiting for you, Lady Tecna," Artemis said as he walked into the room.

"Really, Artemis? Don't you think that is a little bit creepy?" Tecna said, sitting down on the couch.

"Your….boyfriend Tommy"

"Timmy," Tecna corrected.

"Right….Timmy….said that I could wait for you here until you returned."

"Where is Timmy?"

"Where do you think he is whenever I turn up? He is tinkering away in his den."

Tecna rolled her eyes and forced herself to ignore the dig that Artemis said. She was a Lady of the realm but she also knew her place when it came to those members of the council who were superior to her….even when they are so annoying and flirtasous as Artemis.

"Councilman, may I ask what has possessed you to wait for me in my own home?" Tecna asked.

"I am here for a report on your mission," Artemis answered, sitting on the couch opposite Tecna.

"My mission as a guardian fairy does not have to be reported to you or any other members of the council unless it associates itself with Zenith."

"Yes but as a fellow councilman you have a duty to inform us of your whereabouts."

"I did," Tecna replied with a forced smile. "I contacted Lanar, the head of the council, before I left."

Artemis' face immediately fell once hearing Tecna's response.

"Now, without any digs, where is Timmy?" Tecna continued.

"He is in his garage as he always is, Lady Tecna."

"Good. Thank you for stopping by, Artemis, but I do have other business I need to attend to," Tecna said, standing up thus indicating the end of the conversation.

Artemis scowled to himself without Tecna seeing and stood up and fixed his tie.

"Tecna, you may be part of the council now but I should remind you that you are still new and that you are still on probation," Artemis reminded.

"Is that a threat, councilman?" Tecna challenged as innocently as she could.

"It is a friendly reminder, gorgeous," Artemis replied.

"Then here is a friendly reminder for you," Tecna began. "My position in the council may still be probational but my status in the royal court or as guardian fairy is not. You do your best to remember that."

Artemis stared into Tecna's eyes and noticed that her words were deadly serious, almost asking and daring him to prove her wrong.

"Do we understand each other?" Tecna asked sweetly.

"Understood," Artemis replied.

"And if you call my girlfriend gorgeous again, I will not be held responsible for my actions," another voice added.

Tecna and Artemis immediately split apart and noticed Timmy standing by the front door, a serious look on his face.

"I will make my leave," Artemis said.

Just before the councilman left though, he and Timmy started deathly at each other before he closed the door behind him. Tecna let out a sigh of relief when the man left and he collapsed back on the couch. Timmy immediately was at her side.

"Are you okay?" Timmy asked worriedly.

"He's nothing I can't handle," Tecna said dismissively.

"That is the third time this week that he has popped over here unannounced."

"Timmy, I told you, there is nothing to worry about with Artemis."

"Tecna, ever since you joined the council he has been nothing but intrusive, flirataseous and - "

"Timmy," Tecna interrupted. "He is just an arrogant and high-mighty councilman that likes to remind me that he is the boss of me."

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

Tecna smiled, for real for the first time since entering her house, and gently caressed Timmy's face.

"It's nothing," Tecna said. "He is completely harmless. Now, how is your new ship coming along?"

Timmy smiled at Tecna's not-so-subtle attempt on changing the subject. But he indulged her anyway since it was a subject he loved talking about.

"It is great. I have gotten the new rip coil engine in and the fire sticks should be sufficient enough to power the ship's electronics for year before a service is required."

Since graduating from Alfea and Red Fountain, Timmy had been hired by Zenith's top elementary all boys college in the heart of the city. In Tecna's mind, she saw it was the leading school for young boys to attend, to learn the arts of fighting and defence before they attended Red Fountain as young men. The fact that Timmy was immediately hired as a professor in ship flights and machinery was an honour. It was almost as good as graduating Red Fountain to later return as one of its teachers.

"I am very proud of you, you know that?" Tecna said proudly.

Timmy blushed a little and looked down at the floor.

"It is I who should be saying that to you," Timmy soon answered back. "But anyway, you now have some time off, the world is safe, so why don't we go and relax and play your favourite video game?"

"You know that I only played that in high school so that I could beat your record?"

"Well call me sentimental then," Timmy said. "The world is safe so now you can relax."

"You're right," Tecna said, getting back up from the chair. "the world does not need the Winx right now, my boyfriend does."

Tecna and Timmy laughed as they left the living room knowing full well that Timmy was right. It had been a year since the Witches of Traldayor were defeated and there was nothing stopping the world from moving on.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the galaxy, a King stood in front of a large table with his advisors. An old and tired looking King gently nodded his head as he listened to his advisors but his mind was half somewhere else. It had been 15 years since the darkness arrived and it had been 15 long years of hiding. He just wanted them back but he knew he still had to wait.<p>

"King Rayon," a voice broke his train of thought. "Did you hear us, sire?"

"Yes, yes I did," King Rayon replied.

King Rayon was a tall and muscular King. His muscles were large and covered his forearms like thick tree stumps. His thick blonde hair was now starting to show signs of grey and aging. Enemies trembled in his presence in battle while his citizens respected and admired him. He was the King of Exarius, one of the three planets of the Cristallium Sector. The Cristallium Sector was a region in the farthest part of the dimension. It consists of three planets; Exarius, Donar-Corentin (Donar), and Anora. These planets have guarded the parameter of the magical galaxy for centuries and it was the royal blood line of each planet whose sole purpose was to guard those borders from oncoming evil. Blessed with the most important responsibility, each planet is bestowed with a great and ancient power source, a power that is almost as old as the Cosmic Void. However, over the centuries many evil has threatened the borders of the dimension and even the planets themselves by those who wanted to steal the power for themselves. Without the power of the Cristallium Sector, the planets would be powerless to stop any evil and soon the magical dimension would be easy pickings. But years ago, one threat did threaten them and their livelihood. They were close to stealing the power but King Rayon managed to outwit them and sent the power off world. Since then the Cristallium Sector and the magical dimension were safe, but he didn't know how long for. He knew that the evil was out there, keeping a close watch over them, waiting for them to slip up. King Rayon knew what they were doing and he had measured in place for them but pretty soon their game of cat and mouse would soon end and they had to be ready.

Lately King Rayon had been even more anxious and worried for one of his most trusted friends had failed to report the status of the power, the three princesses of the Cristallium Sector. This had rarely occurred but when it did it was due to a few natural disasters making communications difficult but that only lasted a few days. It had now turned into weeks and the king was getting restless, and so soon would the other two kings.

"Your Highness," an advisor said. "I am getting some unusual readings."

King Rayon lifted his head and walked over to the large monitor on the other side of the war room. He looked over the advisor's shoulder and noticed the same readings.

"There are some unusual energy spikes occurring not far from the parameter," the advisor continued.

"They are quite strong," King Rayon said. "Too strong to be coming from a solar flare or meteor shower."

"Sire," the advisor said cautiously. "They are consistent with Omega 22."

That one phrase stopped King Rayon dead cold. It felt his heart stop for a few seconds and then begin beating rapidly. His eyes began to ring making it difficult to concentrate. Suddenly, the King started running on autopilot.

"Red Alert!" King Rayon called.

A loud siren echoed throughout the room and all of the men and women started running around, grabbing piles of paper and heading to different sectors. Rayon stormed out of the war room and back into the palace. The siren echoed throughout the entire palace, causing everyone to start changing their routines and heading to different parts of the palace. Rayon walked to the Great Hall where his wife immediately stood, wearing a dreaded and worried look on her face. Rayon gave her one look before he took out a key from around his neck. His wife nodded and pulled out an identical key and followed her husband. The pair headed down a small corridor just opposite the great hall. A small pedestal stood in the middle of the small room. The king and queen placed both their keys in their slots and turned it. Without another word, King Rayon slammed his fist down on the large button.

Soon another loud siren started blaring throughout the entire kingdom. Instantly people started running back to their houses and immediately locking up buildings. The only thing that was heard were the sounds of hurried footsteps and parents barking orders at their children to immediately return home and do what they say.

"Rayon, are you sure this isn't a false alarm?" Queen Sayira asked.

"We cannot risk it, my dear. The readings are those similar to the worm hole and I will be damned before I get caught unaware and unprepared again."

"Isn't it a little coincidental that these readings appear the same time when we've lost contact with the girls?"

"I don't know, but I am not taking any chances. Sayira, I think it's time that our girls come home."


	3. A Battle Still To Be Won

**Hey guys! I know it's been a few days since I posted a new chapter to this story well I have been really busy with work.**

**Now that I have got some time off, I got inspired to finish the third chapter!**

**Thanks a bunch to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate the comments :) I really love this chapter as it explores more into the lives of the girls since we last saw them ;) This one is one of the longest chapters of this story so far but I should warn you that the next one won't be as long so I hope that it will suffice enough**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or the OC's featured in this story.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"I told you that I am not doing it!"<p>

Stella sighed with frustration for the third time that afternoon as she continued her argument with Brandon. The pair of them had been locked away in Stella's bedroom for almost an hour and they were no where near close to coming to a solution, or in Stella's opinion the only answer available. Stella huffed to herself as she planted her butt back on the edge of her luxurious king sized bed. She kept her opinions quietly to herself as she watched Brandon pace the floor before her.

"Brandon," Stella sighed with annoyance. "I don't think I have to remind you how small of a favour I am asking."

"A favour?" Brandon scoffed. "What you are asking of me is not a favour."

"Going downstairs and having brunch with my father is a simple request."

Yes, the long-standing couple that all girls at Alfea wanted were arguing about a brunch with the King of Solaria. A few years ago Brandon would not have hesitated in attending something like this, especially for his bright haired beauty. Nowadays since the innocent with the witches the previous year Brandon would rather endure sticking burning pins in his eyes or suffering through week's worth of dragon stable duty at Red Fountain. Suffice to say that Brandon's hesitation at his girlfriend's 'simple request' may have been due to the fact that King Radius was no longer a fan of Brandon's. Okay….Radius hated Brandon with a passion.

"Brandon, sooner or later you and my father will get past this phase," Stella continued.

"I don't think that locking the two of us in a room together is going to help, honey," Brandon replied. "It is going to take more than scones and jam to get your father to even allow me in this palace."

"But you are here."

Brandon smirked as he continued to pace. "I have had a lot of practice with sneaking through the windows of palaces."

"Aren't you even going to try, Brandon?"

Brandon immediately stopped pacing once he heard the desperation in Stella's voice. Without a moment's hesitation he was instantly kneeling in front of the Princess and took her hands in his.

"Stella, believe me, I will try anything to get your father to trust me again. In fact, I have done everything imaginable but as you said it has been a year and he hasn't even moved an inch."

Stella looked down at the ground for a moment before slowly meeting her gaze back with Brandon's.

"You haven't tried brunch with my father," Stella said hopefully and with a teasing tone.

Brandon rolled his eyes as he let out a dramatic sigh. Stella started bashing her eyelids and giving Brandon the cutest and flirtatious smile that she could muster. When dating your high school sweetheart for as long as these two had, you begin to know what their weaknesses are. Brandon groaned at the sight and finally relented.

"Alright fine," Brandon grunted. "I will give it my best shot. But if he throws several insults my way then I am out of there. I am tired of trying to earn his respect when he gives me none. He has to meet me halfway here if he wants his daughter to be happy."

"Yay!" Stella cried out happily and threw herself into Brandon's arms. "It's a deal. No come on, he is probably downstairs waiting for us."

"What? But that means he could have been waiting there for an hour."

"Yeah," Stella replied nonchalantly as she dragged Brandon out of the room. "That probably was not a good start to this. You should really work on your punctuality better, Brandon, it might be something in your favour."

Brandon could not form a response to his girlfriend's utter obliviousness to her statement so he decided to respond simply with another eye roll that she couldn't see. The pair of them soon arrived in one of the conservatories that had a stunning view of the royal gardens outside. King Radius sat impatiently at the small table as he waited for his daughter to finally make an appearance.

"Daddy!" Stella cheered once entering the room. "I'm sorry we kept you waiting."

"We?" Radius said confused. His question was soon answered once Brandon following in behind Stella. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Brandon felt his entire body tense up upon seeing the king's reaction. He was under the impression that Radius was expecting this brunch with him. Obviously his girlfriend was up to her same old tricks again.

"Daddy," Stella warned. "You promised to have brunch with me."

"I promised brunch with my daughter, not him."

"Please, daddy," Stella begged quietly. "This has gone on far enough. You two have to get passed this problem area."

"I have no problem area, Stella," Radius quickly replied. "He is the problem."

"Daddy!" Stella scolded.

Being the bigger person that he apparently was Brandon took a deep breath and walked closer to Radius who was still giving him a glare.

"Sire," Brandon began. "I don't want there to be any hostility between us. I am in love with your daughter and she loves me. You have known me for years. Surely we can both be bigger men here and come to a mutual ground."

"A bigger man?" Radius scoffed. "It seems that bigger men were the problem that caused the hostility in the first place. Or don't you recall the nasty bruises that you once gave my daughter?"

"Ouch," Brandon said under his breath.

_'__Point one to daddy Radius' Brandon thought to himself. _

Stella immediately heard it and growled a little to herself. She could see that Brandon was close to breaking point soon.

"Daddy!" Stella yelled. "You are going to sit down and have brunch with us. Whether you like it or not Brandon is part of my life and if you want to continue being in my life as well then you two are going to need to at least tolerate each other for my sake."

Radius sighed to himself and did not reply verbally and simply nodded his head. Stella huffed in triumph and gestured the two grown men to sit down at the table with her. The three of them took their seats and started to eat and drink in awkward silence.

"Stella, my dear," Radius said breaking the silence. "How is the life of a guardian treating you?"

"It's fine," Stella replied. "A bit boring to how I first thought. However, people still don't fully respect me."

"In time they will," Brandon assured her, taking one of her hands in his. "Sometimes it's hard for people to accept things that have changed."

"You would know, wouldn't you Brandon?" Radius replied, taking a drink of juice.

Stella closed her eyes and tried her best not to release yet another sigh. Brandon just tighter his grip on Stella's hand.

"What do you mean by that, sire?"

"I mean I am sure it must have been difficult for Stella and her friends to accept that you lied to them in freshman year when you pretended to be the prince of Erakleon."

"If you must ask, then yes it was for her and all of them but they adjusted to it just fine," Brandon replied firmly.

"Hmmm" Radius answered. "You can always tell how a person acts just from the first date, wouldn't you agree Brandon? It appears that from the first date you went on with my Stella, you were lying. So I guess that you are a man of lies."

Brandon sat up straight in his chair and glared at the king. If it weren't for Stella's hand keeping his in a death grip Brandon would have shot directly out of his chair and pounced of the king.

"Daddy you know that is not true," Stella quickly replied.

_'__Radius: two_

_Brandon: zero'_

"I believe that it is also hard for someone to correctly judge a person's character from the first date, wouldn't you agree Radius?" Brandon asked knowingly, earning a questionable gaze from the king.

"Why do you say that, boy?"

"Oh I just mean that everything that happened with Cassandra, sometimes you cannot always rely on first impressions to give an accurate read on a person."

Radius slammed his cutlery down on the table, his breathing picking up and his gaze firm and unwavering from Brandon's slight smirk.

_'__Score one for Brandon'_

Stella slammed her hands on the table causing the two men to slightly jump in their places.

"Please, both of you just stop," Stella yelled. "You both have one thing in common and that is me! Now if you BOTH want me in your lives then you both need to get your heads out of your - "

"Stella!" Radius interrupted before Stella could finish.

"Then you need to shut up and be cordial! If you are not going to like each other then at least pretend and be polite in the presence of company. Royals have been doing that for centuries."

"Alright Stella," Radius relented. "I'll give it my best shot."

Brandon nodded his head following Radius' statement. "You know I would do anything for you, Stella."

Stella looked slowly at the two men for another minute before she too relented and the three of them resume their brunch.

"So Stella," Radius began, steering conversation into a different direction. "The annual Solarian Champion Games are upon us soon. It would be nice if you, as the Princess, would be able to attend."

"I will try to make it, Father," Stella answered. "Hopefully there won't be any trouble on that day so my duties as guardian can be put on hold for you."

"Excellent" Radius smiled.

The Solaria Champion Games was one of the most awaited events on the realm's calender. Every year, hopeful and skilled fighters from all over the galaxy, mainly Red Fountain students and graduates, all competing in a battle of wits and skills to gain the honour of winning and being crowned fighting champion until the next time they all battle. Brandon had come across this event while he attended Red Fountain and even he heard about it from Stella when she refused upon watching such a horrid display but he never once enrolled.

Frankly the opponents entering were always bigger and much more…dangerous and deadly in regards to skill than he was. However, being a Red Fountain graduate, Brandon was intrigued and slightly excited at the prospect of perhaps one day seeing or even entering the competition. He really did miss some good fighting classes at school, he always enjoyed them.

"And…" Stella slowly added with a hopeful smile. "Wouldn't it be nice for Brandon to enrol in the competition, especially considering he is the boyfriend of the princess."

Radius was silent for a few moments as he processed the information that his daughter had said. Stella and Brandon shared a worried expression, Stella fearing that he may say no while Brandon feared that Stella had pushed her luck too soon and he was in trouble. Soon their fears were put to rest when Radius finally spoke.

"I guess we could work something out," Radius answered.

Stella gripped the handles of her seat to stop herself from squealing out in delight and success. Radius wiped his face with a napkin before he rose in his seat and started talking directly to one of his personal assistants that stood in the corner.

"Harvey," Radius began. "We must continue with the game's preparation."

Harvey nodded and Radius started walking away, not before he gave a quick kiss on the top of his daughter's forehead.

"I want formal invitations sent out to all of the past competitors and current fighters sent out to all of them. Let them know when the registration date is and anyone who is late for registration will be disqualified. Harvey, make sure Brandon's late."

_'__So close' Stella thought before face palming herself at her dad's insult._

Brandon had lost it. He immediately jumped from his seat and watched Radius slowly walk out of the dining room.

"That's it!" Brandon said angrily. "Hey! I know an insult when I hear one. Look at me when I'm yelling at you, Radius!"

Radius ignored Brandon's rants and just continued walking away, his assistant close behind him.

"What gives you the right to talk and treat me like this?" Brandon demanded.

Radius stopped in the middle of the door way. "I am Stella's father," Radius answered.

Without another word, Radius and Harvey left leaving a shocked Stella and an angry Brandon. The room was quiet except for Brandon's soft panting from his anger. It was at that moment that Stella thought that maybe Brandon was right. Maybe brunch was too much to ask. I mean, if the two of them couldn't sort out their differences after an entire year, what made her think that it was ever possible past that?

* * *

><p>"Alright. After mixing your potions, what is the ideal method for preserving unused sea slugs for future use? A) Sugar them, B) Smoke them, C) Pickle them, D) Freeze dry them."<p>

Bloom looked up at her pupil and gave them an encouraging smile. Her smile soon faltered when she noticed her student leaning back in her chair and and messing around on her phone. For a few months now Bloom had volunteered as a tutor at Alfea for some of the freshmen students. So far it was a nice and relaxing way to give back to the school that had given her so much over the last three years. Lately, however, she was starting to lose patience with her less than willing pupil, a freshman named Nina. Bloom sighed to herself and picked up the textbook that sat on the library study table in front of her and let it drop back down. The sudden loud thud made Nina jump and forget about her phone.

"Nina," Bloom sighed. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Of course I was," Nina defended immediately.

"Then what is the answer?"

"Well, now you see, if I had extra sea slugs even after sending them to their fiery demise, I would let those little movers and shakers slither right back into the ocean."

It took all of the energy Bloom had left within her not to sigh. She ignored Nina's attempt at sarcasm and continued on her lesson.

"D) Freeze dry them, is the correct answer."

Nina smiled at Bloom. "I was going to guess that."

"Before or after your texting session?" Bloom asked tiredly. Nina looked away from Bloom. "Why are you even guessing at all, Nina?"

"To pass," Nina replied, shrugging her shoulders as if the answer was obvious.

Bloom groaned in frustration. "Nina, this isn't algebra or trigonometry . It's not like you are never going to use it again. If you mess up a potion, it will blow and innocent people could be hurt."

Nina's eyes widened slightly at the response Bloom gave. Clearly the young freshman never really thought that a potion could potentially harm someone. Perhaps she missed Professor Wizgiz's first class of safety procedures…..that is mandatory for all freshman.

"Did you study for this quiz at all?" Bloom continued.

"Of course I did," Nina replied. "Well….I started to last night. It's just…a friend from the dorm next door came over and she had movies and chocolate. Who could resist that?"

"Someone who clearly wants to repeat freshman year," Bloom whispered under her breath.

"Look, I'm sorry Bloom. I know that you are trying to help me and I really appreciate it. I just…I hate book learning."

"I know," Bloom said sadly. "But we all had to start somewhere."

"Even you?" Nina scoffed. "One of the mighty Winx?"

"Yes. Especially me as I never knew that I was a fairy and I had to learn how to be one the hard way. You have the easy part, you know what you are capable of already. Nina, I am here to help you but I can't do that if you don't meet me half way."

"Alright Bloom," Nina answered with a small smile. "I will try."

"Good, now let's get back to potions."

Before Bloom could continue on with the list of questions she made up, a voice sounded from behind her.

"Miss Bloom."

Bloom turned around in her chair and found a sophomore standing behind her, looking slightly nervous.

"Yes?" Bloom replied curiously.

"It's…It's Headmistress Faragonda," the sophomore began. "She's…she's requesting your immediate presence."

"Oh dear, I swear I will start studying!" Nina immediately responded in panic.

"It's…it's Winx Club business," the sophomore added.

Now that was a statement that got Bloom's immediate attention.

* * *

><p>Jab left…jab right….jump…side dodge…block…crap!<p>

Musa gasped out when a leg suddenly came out of nowhere and swooped underneath her feet and made her lose her balance and stumble to the ground. The wind knocked out of her and made her gasp again in desperate need for air. She was covered in sweat, slowly dripping down from her forehead all the way down her face and arms. She couldn't remember how long she had been fighting for and she couldn't seem to find herself getting any better. She laid flat on the ground staring at the ceiling, slowly panting to calm her racing heart. The sound of foot steps calmly walked closer to her and stop when they were in her visual range.

"Don't be tense. Be prepared," the voice said.

Musa resisted the urge to roll her eyes and decided to remain laying on the cement. She looked up at the cool mask on the man's face with a small smirk playing on the edges of his lips. the piercing magenta eyes was the only thing in his mask that betrayed him, staring directly into her cool blue ones silently asking if she was alright, and that maybe enough was enough for the day. When Musa didn't respond the man continued his directions, staring down at her like her current position was not unexpected.

"When I contract, you need to expand. When I expand, you contract."

"I know that, Riven," Musa replied, still slightly panting.

"Then why are you letting too many blocks get through?" Riven questioned with an eyebrow raise. "You need to watch your opponent's hands."

"I know!" Musa growled in annoyance.

Musa ignored Riven's look of disapproval at her attitude and instead slowly started to sit up right and grab the water bottle near her. She drank from it hungrily and when she was satisfied she stood up and wiped the sweat rolling down her forehead, waiting for Riven to spar with her again.

"Your moves are too slow and jerky. It is like you are distracted."

Musa rolled her eyes at Riven and prepared herself in an attack position, ready for them to begin. She was confused when Riven stalked over to her and started repositioning her arms in a way that would have successfully knocked his leg down.

"Musa, you need to watch me. Even the slightest muscle tremor will give away my attack and intention. Use it against me. Now, pay attention."

"I know!" Must yelled. "I can do this, Riven!"

Riven took a step back away from Musa and gave her a long look, almost as if he was examining her.

"What is your deal today, Musa?" Riven asked more curious rather than angry. "You have a bad attitude and it is affecting your concentration."

"I'm fine," Musa replied.

"Clearly you're not because you are letting little things get to you that you could have blocked successfully before."

"I just want to continue."

"Well I am not going to oblige if you are distracted. I could really hurt you."

"That is why I am doing all of this!"

Riven sighed sadly to himself and watched as Musa stormed to the other side of the training room. Since graduation, Musa and Riven moved into a top floor apartment in the heart of Magix. It had two bedrooms and spacious kitchen/diner and a killer balcony view. The place was so spacious that Musa had begged Riven to turn the second bedroom into a training room, claiming that she needed a private space to continue her guardian training. It was also beneficial since Riven was now a commander for the Royal Magix Air Force where he would be training new recruits. Yeah, Riven was happy at the fantastic hero opportunity but hated the training the newbies part of it.

Riven should have known that this was what had been plaguing Musa's mind. Ever since the whole hospital incident after the witches of Traldayor, Musa had been very pro the idea of learning self defence and fighting techniques. At first Riven thought that it was her trying to become a better guardian but now, twelve months later, he knew that she was still affected about his betrayal. They both were.

Riven slowly walked up to Musa and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't shrug it away he started to talk.

"Musa, you have to let this go," Riven said softly.

Musa didn't reply and continued to stare at the wall. Musa never admitted it to Riven but she was not completely over Riven's betrayal. Yes, she reminded herself time and time again that Riven was under the influence of a spell but she almost died. Her powers were useless against her own boyfriend and she had no ability to defend herself. To be completely honest, when Musa was Riven standing above her ready to end it all, she was scared to death. She felt weak, scared, and helpless and she couldn't do anything about it. She never wanted to feel that way and she never wanted Riven to ever hurt her like that again if he somehow become influenced once again. That was what all of this was about. She had to learn how to defend herself in times where she couldn't depend on her powers. She will not allow herself to be a weak and defenceless girl.

"It has been a year, Musa," Riven continued. "I know how badly you were affected by it but you can't let fear and doubt fuel your desire to fight. I should know. It will eat you alive."

"Can we not talk about it?" Musa asked quietly.

"No," Riven answered. "You ask that every time we train but now I can't ignore this anymore. Pretty soon you will get hurt and I can't bare to see that happen again. If you want to fight then it has to be out of your own will not out of the will of fear. If you fight with fear or with anger then you will become vulnerable."

"I will not be vulnerable!" Musa yelled, spinning around to face Riven.

"You are not," Riven answered quietly, not wanting to press Musa further with his temper. "But you could risk it in battle."

"We aren't in battle, Riven."

"Every time you defend yourself is a battle, Musa."

"I….I just want…I just want the nightmares to go away."

Riven smiled sadly and gently pulled Musa into a hug. He gently rubbed her back as he let his girlfriend's silent tears fall. For a few months now every night Musa had been getting nightmares of her reliving the events in the forest. He pained him to know that he was the cause of them and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

"Every night," Musa continued. "Every night is the same moment….and it always ends the same…."

"It's alright, Musa," Riven comforted. "It will be okay."

"I…I won't stop until the ending changes….and I become strong."

"Then I will do whatever it takes for you to feel strong and safe again," Riven promised.

That was a promise Riven intended to keep, and he did mean whatever it takes. The silence in the room was soon broken when a phone echoed through the room. Riven gently released Musa from his hold and when over to the phone hanging from the wall.

"Yes?" Riven answered. "Musa…"

Musa looked up and noticed Riven holding the phone out to her.

"It's Faragonda," Riven continued. "It's urgent."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? Let me know :)<strong>

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	4. Starting Anew

**Welcome to chapter 4! Sorry that it took a while to update. There were a few issues over the last few days that took a lot of my time but I hope that this chapter will be enough for you all to forgive me for the wait XD**

**Also, I am still on the look out for an awesome person who can give me a hand in creativity and help create an original book cover for this story. Please! PM if you are interested and have the expertise :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or the OC's featured in this chapter**

* * *

><p><em>I told you it was going to be a long story, didn't I? Well I hope I hadn't lost your attention, especially when we are starting to get to the good part! <em>

A loud ringing echoed down the crowded hallways slowly making its way outside causing some of the birds to scatter. The sounds of heavy and quick footsteps immediately followed before the sounds of slamming doors and shuffling of chairs. Ordinarily one would never think much about these sounds, after all it is a high school we are talking about.

Welcome to Meridian Private School; a place where those that achieved high enough grades or had the right connections were able to attend. Its beautiful and large brick walls made the exterior of the school seem almost like an old castle. True, to those that did not understand it's history, it could have been a castle situated in the heart of the city. However, inside its walls were the makings of greatness and charming and inspiring minds were only just beginning to grow.

The main court yard of the campus was soon quickly emptied as the children in their casual attire started running with their school books for their first morning class. To the untrained eye it seemed like just another ordinary day but that was soon going to change. Up on the first floor of the old castle, just near the two old pillars that landmarked the school, the sound of high heels clinking against the timber floors echoed down the now empty hallways. The students inside the classroom soon became quiet as they heard the approaching footsteps. Minutes later the classroom door opened and the room immediately fell silent. Today was the day that they received a brand new teacher.

The teacher smiled at their new class and made their way to the desk in front of the room. They placed their pile of books and teaching material down and face the class, seeing their bright and confused faces through their glasses.

"Good morning class," the teacher greeted cheerfully. "My name is Miss Bloom Brooks and welcome to ancient history. I hope that everyone is sitting comfortably."

_Now I know what you must be thinking. How did we end up here? Well I did tell you that we were up to the exciting part of the story. This was the moment where everything changed. Everything that I ever knew changed on this day. She was unlike any teacher I had ever met. She had some aura about her that made her teaching so simple and easy. But again I am getting ahead of myself. To see the future we have to understand the past….._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood or something. The what is in trouble and we have to go where?" Layla asked confused.<p>

It was not too long ago that Miss Faragonda had called each of the Winx girls back to Alfea for an urgent meeting. At first they all believed that they were going to be yelled at and be lectured on respect again after the whole missed introduction thing but they were wrong. Miss Faragonda, Professor Saladine and Professor Griffin stood before the confused girls in the very same office that they once stood in as students. It was like deja vu again except this time they wouldn't get detention at the end of every talk.

"The Cristallium Sector," Miss Faragonda repeated.

"And that is what?" Stella asked.

"It is a region of space that lies just near the outskirts of the magical dimension," Professor Saladine explained. "For centuries it has been home to three planets; Exarius, Donar-Corentin, and Anora."

"These planets protected the borders of the magical dimension from oncoming evil, and they had been doing a pretty good job until over a decade ago," Professor Griffin added.  
>"What happened?" Bloom asked.<p>

"Exarius is the planet closest to the borders. 15 years ago it was rampaged by an unknown evil that destroyed anything in its sight. Homes were destroyed, citizens were taken in the middle of the night. Soon the destruction spread to the other two planets seeking their power," Saladine answered.

"Girls, due to their position in the galaxy and their duty to protect, these planets were blessed with an ancient and sacred power, almost as powerful as the Cosmic Void," Faragonda added.

"What? But that's impossible," Tecna gasped. "You said that the Cosmic Void was the greatest power out there."

"That was true since the powers of the Cristallium Sector were sent away to keep the galaxy safe from the threat."

"Then I don't understand," Musa said. "If the power is gone then so is the threat, right?"

"King Rayon, the King of Exarius, had been monitoring the return of this evil for decades knowing that the loss of the power would not stop them for long. Last week they discovered the remnants of its possible return. We need you girls to stop its return before the dimension is doomed."

"But I still don't-" Stella began.

"This evil destroyed hundreds of lives," Professor Griffin interrupted. "It sought out the power of the Cristallium Order, the order of the planets of the Cristallium Sector. That power is the only thing that can stop this evil from its return once again. The Cosmic Void is not enough to stop them. You girls cannot stop this alone."

"Then we have to get the power back," Bloom said.

"It's not as easy as it sounds," Saladine replied. "The Cristallium Order is not contained in something as simple as treasures like the Cosmic Void. It is in a person. The power of the Cristallium Order is passed in the royal blood of the princess of each planet."

"What?" The girls all said in unison.

"Are you saying…" Tecna began.

"Yes," Faragonda answered. "the power of the Cristallium Order lies within the three Princesses. If you are to find the power you need to stop this evil then you need to find the princesses."

"Aren't they on their home worlds?" Layla asked.

"I'm afraid not," Faragonda replied sadly. "To keep the three planets safe and to protect the magical dimension, King Rayon, King Tamius and King Dimetus sent the princesses off world to someplace where they would be kept safe until the time was right. That time is now."

"You cannot seriously be asking us to search the entire magical dimension for three girls that were only babies when they were sent away?" Stella scoffed. "No offence but not even us can handle such a task."

"King Rayon sentenced only one man with such an important task. He took the three girls and took them to a place where no one would be able to find them," Professor Griffin explained. "Until a month ago the exact whereabouts of the princesses were still known but the advisor has since disappeared and hasn't reported to any of the king's."

"Again, how do you expect us to find them?" Musa questioned.

"Without the advisor you girls are on your own. You are to go undercover at their last known coordinates and find them yourselves," Faragonda answered.

"How do we know who they are?" Flora asked.

"Oh you will know," Professor Griffin replied with a smirk.

"Alright so where are we going?" Bloom asked.

"Pack your bags, ladies," Saladine began. "You are heading to Earth."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, the Winx girls made continuous visits to Alfea in preparation for their mission. It was unlike any they had prior experience over. Sure they have dealt with witch hunters, crazy ex's, a dozen witches, and even an army of vengeful fairies but they never had to find three long lost princesses on Earth to save the magical dimension. The downside to not only having any clue what the fairies looked like, the boys could not join them on this mission and they had to go undercover. Undercover as what? They had no idea. Apparently everything will be revealed on the trip to Earth. Luckily the boys were allowed the drop them off on Earth, but that was the extent of their help.<p>

Musa sat at the back of the space ship staring out one of the windows. Normally with any mission she would be excited and spend the entire journey being restless and jumpy. Now she felt anxious and a little down. She couldn't really help feeling that way. Since the meeting with Faragonda and the other teachers of the Company of Light, her nightmares had been getting more frequent and sometimes more intense. Last night's nightmare just sent her crying hysterically for the entire night.

_'It's over, Sonitus!'_

Musa cringed as the voices from her nightmares echoed through her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to shut them out.

_'You can't stop me!' Riven seethed as he stood over Musa's fallen form._

_Musa shuffled back against the apartment ground until her back hit the wall of the bedroom. She stared fearfully up at Riven's dark and fierce face. His eyes were completely black, there was no soul left. Her powers were useless against him and his new found compulsion had stolen her ability to fight._

_'Please Riven, don't!' Musa begged._

_'You should have stopped me when you had the chance! All of the signs were there for years.'_

_'No Riven!'_

"Musa?"

Musa jumped when she felt a hand suddenly touch her shoulder. She unintentionally let out a little squeak and whipped her head around to find Riven staring at her with a concerned look. Musa quickly turned her head away from Riven and returned her gaze back to the window. Riven sighed quietly to himself and walked over till he was crouching in front of Musa.

"Musa," Riven said, gaining her attention. "Are you sure you are able to do this?"

Musa ignored Riven's question and decided to focus her attention on the beautiful clouds she was seeing as they arrived closer to Earth's atmosphere.

"I know that you are capable of handling yourself. Believe me, over the past year your strength has been noticed in just one spin kick."

When Musa still didn't respond Riven just decided to keep on talking hoping that something would go through her head.

"I want you to be careful out there. We don't know what evil you are up against and we don't know what is in store for you once we reach Earth. I am not allowed to interfere so you girls are on your own."

Riven shuffled closer to Musa and held her hands within his. That action caused Musa to shift her gaze from the window to meet Riven's magenta eyes.

"You can beat anything but please don't forget that you are stronger than anything and anyone. I may not be there physically but I will be there for you whenever you need me. Don't get distracted out there, okay? You can do this."

Musa smiled at her boyfriend and without another word said she pulled Riven into a hug and silently cried on his shoulder. Riven smiled sadly and held his girlfriend tightly, silently showing his support. There was no doubt in his mind that believed Musa couldn't do this. She was ready for challenges like this ever since the Cosmic Void was sealed away, she just didn't realise it.

"Okay girls," Bloom said gaining everyone's attention in the ship. She held up a stack of files in her hand. "Mrs Faragonda had given us these as part of our mission."

Bloom walked to each girl and started handing out the files for them to read through. Each girl hesitated before they slowly opened the files.

"Why is my name Miss Knight?" Tecna asked in confusion. "Can't we just use our real names?"

"Yeah…that's the thing…" Bloom began carefully. "Where we are going we have to have fake names for a while."

"My profile says that I have a degree in science?" Flora repeated. "What is a 'degree' and why do I need to have one?"

"These are not just our own files," Bloom explained. "These are the files that we are going to hand in."

"Going to hand in where?" Stella asked, not liking where the conversation was heading.

* * *

><p>"A school!?" Stella screeched once the ship landed in the middle of a forest that surrounded a castle looking building. "They expect us to go undercover as teachers?!"<p>

"I don't know about this," Layla said unsure.

"Mrs Faragonda told us that the princesses were last seen at Meridian Private School," Bloom answered. "The advisor must have sent them to this school to appear like normal teenagers."

"But teachers?" Stella repeated still in shock. "I am sure it won't be as bad as you think," Brandon said encouragingly.

"My file says that I am the new Home Economics teacher," Stella replied angrily. "I can't even teach myself how to bake. I burn water!"

"Well technically you are teaching fashion and design," Flora added.

"Look, you girls just have to stay undercover as teachers until you find the princesses," Sky said. "You might find them quickly and never have to return here again."

"Either way there is no getting out of this, Stella," Tecna said. "This is our mission and we accepted it."

"I just know that this is going to end in disaster," Stella replied. "We are fairies, not human teachers."

"That is why Bloom is the ancient Earth history teacher and not you," Musa joked.

"Okay girls," Timmy said, gaining their attention. "We have to go but if there is any trouble then we will be there in a heartbeat."

The girls made their sad goodbyes and watched as the boys took off and flew away. They turned back to the school and stared at it nervously.

"Earth schools aren't really that bad," Bloom said. "I survived them."

"Yeah but you thought you were human," Musa said.

"True but come on, this will be fun!"

* * *

><p><em>And that is how we got to the good part of this story. Once the girls were left on Earth they spent the rest of the day preparing for meeting my school! I had no idea how important that first day of school was…none of us did.<em>

"Stella, you are going to have to walk into the building sooner or later," Flora said to Stella.

The next morning the six girls stood at the entrance of the school watching as students of all different ages ran across the campus and through various entrances. The girls were dressed to impress, literally. They didn't alter their appearances per say but they did wear clothes that wouldn't make students question who they really where.  
>Stella nodded her head slowly, deciding her answer, and quickly checked herself one last time. She wore straight leg black dress pants with an electric blue plain shirt with a turquoise satin scarf hanging around her neck.<p>

"Alright," Stella said confidently. "If they want to learn Fashion then I am the right girl for the job."

The girls chuckled as they watched Stella strut her way past students and up the steps to the front door in her blue high heels.

"Well if she can do this, then why can't we?" Flora asked the others.

The remaining girls nodded in agreement and soon they started walking up to the front entrance of the school to find their new classrooms. Flora was the first to leave the group as the science lab was down near the other side of the building. She wore grey dress pants with a plum purple coloured sleeveless stop and black flats. As she walked down the hallway she put her hair up in a high ponytail and fished out her fake black glasses from her bag. If she was going to be a scientist then she was going to have to act the part.

"Good morning class," Flora greeted happily once she entered the lab.

She took a quick note of the room and noticed that the students were already sitting at their desks with their white lab coats on. Flora hesitated for a moment realising that she forgot the one thing that made a teacher a science teacher…a lab coat.

"Welcome to the fascinating world of biology!" Flora continued quickly, subtly scanning the room for the teacher's coat. "My name is Miss Davis."

The students seemed sort of less than enthused as she was. Flora felt a little silly at being the only one in the classroom that was excited with biology. Well….Flora was excited about botany, not biology. She planted her bag on the table in the corner and brought out her schedule. She took a quick scan of it and realised that the first term's content was on botany.

_'Thank god!'_ Flora thought to herself.

"Okay class, this term we shall be entering the world of botany," Flora began. "For starters, let's see what you all know."

"You're not going to give us a quiz are you?" a student interrupted.

"Um, no," Flora answered sweetly. "And I would appreciate it if you raised your hand when you have a question."

Another student raised their hand and began speaking before Flora had a chance to acknowledge them.

"Miss Davis, we are in a laboratory so shouldn't you be wearing a lab coat?"

_'Great start, Flora…'_

"It's here," another student replied.

Flora looked at the back of the room and noticed a young man pointing to a small closet at the back of the room. Flora smiled sweetly at the boy and walked over to the closet to indeed find her lab coat.

"Thank you," Flora whispered to the student who only nodded in return.

Flora looked at the boy for a few moments as she headed back to the front. For some reason she felt a strange feeling within her that almost pulled her towards the young man. He looked like he could have been 17 but the feeling was so strange. Almost as if she knew who the guy was but she just couldn't figure it out.

"Alright, now back to what I was saying, class," Flora continued as she put on the lab coat walking back to the front. "Can anyone tell me what the common name for the Ranunculaceae family?"

The whole classroom was silent.

"What about the Liliaceae family?" Flora asked.

Before someone had a chance to answer, the classroom door open and a group of three young girls appeared in the doorway laughing.

"Sorry we are late, Miss," the blonde girl of the group said, still laughing.

"Ladies," Flora huffed in annoyance. "Seeing as it is your first day I will ignore your lateness but in future I would kindly ask that you arrive to class on time and without disruption."

_'Oh, didn't think I had that in me,' Flora complimented._

"It won't happen again," the brunette haired student with the layered hair cut answered.

Flora nodded her head in reply and waited as the three girls made their way to the empty seats at the back and put their lab coats on. Flora had to force herself not to face palm when she noticed the same brunette wave at some of the other students while her friends, blondie and red-head, flirted with the boys in the class.

'_This was going to be a long semester…'_

* * *

><p>"Alright," Layla said as she threw open the doors to the gymnasium. "Let's see what you are made of, Sophomores."<p>

The students that were sitting on the gym floor, dressed in their sports gear, immediately stopped talking and stared at Layla in confusion. Layla smiled warmly at them and just stood there waiting for them to respond. She stood tall as she wore the black work-out tights that she wore to the knee with a bright fluro-green singlet and white sneakers. When the students still didn't move Layla rolled her eyes and blew the whistle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, front and centre!" Layla ordered.

The students all jumped up and faced Layla.

"Thank you," Layla replied. "I am Miss Darcy but in the gym you all may call me Layla. Welcome to Health and Physical Education."

Layla took a moment to scan the students that stood before her. She clearly could tell from their faces that there were a few jocks and 'popular kids'. Then there were the wallflowers and social outcasts. Then there were the athletic students and inbetweeners. Her eyes slowly drifted amongst the students until her eyes fell upon a tall and very built young man, about 5'9. But it wasn't his stature that captured her attention but the piercing teal eyes that shone through his jet black hair. Clearly a jock.

"You, what is your name?" Layla asked the boy.

"Dante," the guy answered.

"Well Dante, you are team captain for the blue team," Layla said as she tossed him a blue singlet.

"Team for what?" Dante asked.

"Dodgeball."

Half of the students immediately groaned in annoyance at Layla's answer while the jocks and 'popular' kids in the group cheered and got excited. Layla examined the rest of the students until her eyes fell upon a student that wore the same tights as herself with a lorna jane sports bra and nike sneakers. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a messy high pony tail almost hiding the one blue streak.

"And you," Layla said to the lorna jane girl. "You are captain for the red team."

"What are we, the biggest loser?" Dante joked, receiving high fives from the other jocks in the class.

The girl rolled her eyes and took the red singlet from Layla before picking up a red dodgeball from the ground and threw it at Dante. The jocks around him quickly scattered out of the way as the ball was flying towards Dante's face. Without flinching, Dante's arm moved in front of his face and caught the ball just before making contact with his face. The other students were shocked into silence at seeing Dante's quick reflexes.

_'Wow,' Layla thought to herself. 'I am quite impressed. But I should have known since he is a jock.'_

"Class," Layla called out. "Even friendly banter. Captain's pick your teams. Let's see who has some impressive skills like Mr Dante."

'_And maybe we shall if one of the princesses is a sophomore.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 4! I hope that you all like it and it was worth the wait :)<strong>

**~AngelAlexandra~**


End file.
